


Day 1 你的人物认为他生命的意义为何？

by yongyexingge



Series: 365日角色问卷 [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yongyexingge/pseuds/yongyexingge





	Day 1 你的人物认为他生命的意义为何？

Day 1 你的人物认为他生命的意义为何？

Jim站在橱窗前，犹豫着要不要进店看看。那是家联邦所属的星际舰队纪念品商店，每个像K-6空间站一样的运输枢纽都有开设。

作为舰队的一员，Jim当然不是来买东西的，他会找到这里完全是因为被自己的声音所吸引。

一个8英寸见方的装饰摆件展示在橱窗里，它投射出的全息影像正在发表那段关于“去往前人未至之境”的演说。

对于舰队开发的此类产品他确有耳闻，不过亲眼见到自己的主题周边，感觉很是奇妙。

Jim揉搓着双手，不知道该露出什么表情。随后他下定决心，待扭头环顾四周，确定没有登岸船员在附近后，Jim走进店内。

他庆幸自己这会儿身着便装而不是金色指挥制服，应该没人会注意他。对自己的周边感到好奇，听上去太蠢了。

店内最靠外的展架上陈列着星舰模型，USS Excalibur，USS Exeter，USS Yorktown，当然还有USS Enterprise。

Jim接着往里走，像橱窗里那样的全息投影摆件还有许多，还有舰队徽章，通讯器模型等。

最后，Jim在印有星联舰长半身像的墙面挂饰前停下脚步。印有他形象的挂饰也在其中，和那些他还在学院时就听说过的，功勋卓著的舰长们摆在一起。基于年轻人的自尊心，他希望自己那款不会成为滞销产品。

“你认为呢，老爸。”他盯着George Kirk的挂饰，悄声道。

即使他拯救了地球两次，他仍不确定自己有资格与那些书本上的英雄相提并论。他甚至不知道自己是否在所有船员间享有足够的威信。

忽然，背后响起一个稚嫩又激动的声音：“请问您是Kirk舰长吗！”

 

“然后她拿出了一个本子，朝我要签名。”Jim眉飞色舞地向坐在他对面的Spock说道。他点了酒，但是从Spock在酒吧坐下来后一口都没喝过，从未有过的倾诉欲望让他忘了面前的杯子。

那个五岁女孩眼中蕴藏的情绪十分熟悉，就像他在爱荷华的暮色中，遥望Enterprise时的眼神。

在Pike找到他之前，他对星际舰队毫无兴趣，甚至扬言此生都不会握相位枪。舰队留给普通人的印象不都是正面的，星舰舰长也不会赢得更多尊重。

他掺合进来只是为了证明他可以做得更好。

但正式接管Enterprise后，他开始意识到，管理一艘四百三十人的星舰不是游戏，也不该被当作一场赌博；他意识到舰长一职在舰队中的份量，整个联邦只有十二个人有幸能获此殊荣。

“她还说，希望长大后也能成为一名星舰舰长！”Jim夸张地挥着双手，他激动时总会有许多肢体动作，差点打翻酒杯，“我从没想过，自己这样的人可以成为他人憧憬的对象。”

他感到高兴并不是因虚荣心得到满足。

“我所做的，是有意义的。你能明白吗，Spock？”

Jim殷切地看着Spock，瓦肯人只是若有所思地点点头。

“老天，你就没什么想说的吗？”他难得向别人展露矫情的一面。

Spock挑了下眉。

“您的形象被印制在商品上涉及肖像使用权，您是否提前知道这一点？”

“舰队当然获得了我的授权！”Jim无奈地摆摆手，他的大副总是在关心细枝末节的东西，“我领到自己第一个月的工资单时就知道这部分收入的存在了。”

“以上就是您在通讯中提及的，希望与我进行讨论的紧急情况？”

“这难道还不够紧急吗？”

“不合逻辑。”Spock面无表情地摇摇头，“人类总会对事件的动机和目的产生无谓的执着。请允许我返回舰上继续实验，舰长。”

“请求拒绝，中校。”Jim一把按住Spock的手阻止他起身。

他可再想不出借口把他的大副骗下来休假了。


End file.
